Together Forever
by KitCat6789
Summary: What if Rudy survived the bombing with Lesiel? Sorry for not so interesting summeries like I always do. Please read! Some support would matter! Rated T to be safe. Hurt/Comfortish


**Hello!**

**I read and saw _The Book Thief _and came up with this one-shot.**

**It's short and fluffy (In my case)**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

No sirens this night. Still, Lesiel went to the shelter.

As she walked outside, she saw a figure of a boy sitting on the stairs of his house. She squinted her eyes to see better. She recongnized that boy with lemon hair anytime.

Rudy.

"Rudy, what on earth are you doing?" Lesiel asked. "Waiting for you _Saumensch,_ of course," Rudy said with a small smirk on his face. "Well, we have to go," she said. "Where?" he asked. They heard the airplanes overhead, dropping bombs somewhere else. "Oh I see," Rudy said, realizing why. "Let's go," Lesiel said, taking his hand and taking both to the shelter.

As the bombs dropped onto Himmel Street, Lesiel and Rudy sat in each others arms. The dirt dropped onto the floor, the sounds of bombs exploding on what was once their home, and no sounds of screaming nor yelling ringing through the demolished street.

Many stones and wood boards around them fell against them and the floor. Each of them gasping as the bombs fell on the street. "Rudy, what if-" "Don't say anything Lesiel. Everything is going to be alright, I promise," Rudy said, calming Lesiel down. Rudy began stroking Lesiel's hair as Lesiel had her worried face on his chest. Both of their hands wrapped in each others. He rested his chin on her head.

Soon, everything crashed down on them. Every stone and brick fell ontop. Both of their hands never let loose and both still in each others arms. Everything went dark for both. Later, the bombing stopped and every living person helped out on finding survivors, but that never happened.

Hans and Rosa, Rudy's siblings and mother, all dead.

A man found Rudy and Lesiel in the rubble. Both Rudy and Lesiel _still_ in each others arms, both hands wrapped in each. They opened their eyes to see daylight and dust. The men helped the young kids out from there. As they helped Rudy out, Lesiel saw her dead foster parents laying on the large rocks.

"Mama, papa?" She said in a teary voice. She walked over to them. Lesiel hovered over them. She came to her mother, then her father. Tears ran out of Lesiel's eyes. Rudy walked to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Lesiel then stood up and Rudy embraced her. She began crying. He stroked her hair. "It's okay. I'm here," he cooed. He placed a small kiss on her dirty, orange(ish) hair and kept stroking her hair. Lesiel broke the embrace and looked onto the floor. "Are you okay now?" Rudy asked. She nodded faintly.

"Let's go," Lesiel croaked in a teary voice. As they began to walk, Lesiel collapsed onto the dirt. Rudy quickly got onto his knees and shook her. "Lesiel, wake up! Please!" He continued saying that. Rudy gently placed Lesiel's head onto his lap, waiting desperatly for her to wake up.

Soon, Lesiel's eyes fluttered open. She saw the relieved face of Rudy. "_Saumensch_, you had me worried!" He exclaimed. She let out a small laugh at his worryness. "You worry too much _saukerl_," Lesiel said. Her hand went across his face and eventually onto his neck.

Lesiel brought Rudy's face closer to hers. Rudy's heart raced, knowing she is about to give him something he pleaded for a while. Both of their eyes fluttered close as their lips met. Both lost in each other.

Once they pulled away, Rudy said,"I love you _Saumensch_." "Me too _Saukerl_," Lesiel said smiling. What they didn't know was that the mayor and his wife watched Lesiel and Rudy's moment. They turned to see them. Lesiel was the only one the mayor's wife knew. Lesiel stood up and went towards her.

"Lesiel," said Ilsa as she embraced Lesiel. Rudy tapped Lesiel's shoulder. She turned to see him holding a dirty, white covered book with a little golden symbol. "You might want this," Rudy said. She smiled as she took the book and gave him a quick kiss on his dirty cheek.

Their hands tangled in each others and went with the mayor and Ilsa back to the house.

They lived with each other for a long time. (Of course with Max later on.)

* * *

**So, watcha think?**

**Please R&R!**

**KitCat out =^-^=**


End file.
